Fae-Ted Royalty
by Michael Weyer
Summary: Second in the "Hitting the Road" series. Bo and Kenzi's first trip on the TARDIS leads to a planet where the Doctor meets an old friend who's in trouble from an old foe.
1. Chapter 1

**Fae-ted Royalty**

**By Michael Weyer**

**Doctor Who owned by the BBC.**

**Lost Girl owned by Showcase Entertainment.**

** Picking up from my "Hitting the Road" as Bo and Kenzi travel with the Doctor. All comments welcomed.**

* * *

Night was falling as Kardon Magan finally came to his home. He let out a sigh, feeling every bit his sixty-four years. His dark black hair and mustache were graying now, his brown coat and pants on a frame that put on more weight than he once had. It was harder to go to council every day now but it was worth it. At least now he had something to come back to.

He opened up the door, taking a breath and smelling something warm inside. "Genese? I'm home!"

"Inside," his wife called out. He entered the kitchen, smiling as he saw her. She was young, in her twenties but smarter than she seemed. Her dark red hair framed a lovely face while she wore a simple white dress. "Just finishing up now."

Kardon removed his coat, sighing as he sat down. "I need this. Such a long day. That budget meeting was grueling and the Thordons continuing to make noise about succeeding…"

"Now, now, dear," his wife smiled as she turned to him with a large dish under a cloth. "Just eat up and you'll be forgetting all your troubles, I promise."

He smiled. Despite being married only a few months, he felt more alive around Genese than he could have guessed. It amazed him how she could fall in love with a man his age but it was quite happy so far. She sat with him as he undid the dish and admired the bowl of soup. He dipped a spoon in to sip it and smiled. "Perfect. As always."

"I'm glad. "Genese said, sitting across from him and watching as he continued to sip his soup down. "Tastes a bit more spicy," he intoned.

"Just trying out a new ingredient," she told him. "Like?"

"Not bad," he said, trying to hide how bitter it was. She'd done so much for him, he didn't need to point out any flaws in her cooking. "Just what I needed after today."

"A shame the Queen can't get them all in line," Genese said in that lovely melodic tone of hers. It always gave him a thrill and amazed him once more someone his age could woo such a woman. "But I'm sure you can help her with that."

Kardon smiled. "I'm rather low on the totem pole for that, my dear. Plus, I agree with what she's doing, those men need to be whipped back into shape for the good of us all." He coughed a bit, taking a sip of water.

"I disagree," his wife said. "I believe we need to let them go their own way. That's the only way that can lead to true order on this planet."

Kardon frowned, not used to her talking politics. "I trust in the Queen."

"And she trusts you," Genese smiled. "Which is something we can use."

He frowned deeply, ready to question her when he began coughing. He reached for his water only to gasp in agony as a shooting pain ripped up his arm. He clutched at his chest as it suddenly felt like a vise was gripping his heart. He tried to rise to his feet but his legs gave way as he fell to the floor. Kardon withered in place, gasping and reaching out to his wife.

The woman he had fallen in love with months before simply stood over him, smiling. "It won't last long," she told him in that same warm tone. "And don't worry, my love. Your work will continue."

A shadow fell over him and Kardon's eyes widened as a figure stepped up next to his wife, his smile as broad as hers. He couldn't accept it as he rolled on the ground, reaching out, his hands brushing past a nearby broom. It fell over, the tip hitting the door of the nearby pantry. It slid open slowly to allow a female form to collapse out onto the floor. Kardon's chokes grew as he found himself staring into the dead face of the woman standing just a few feet away from him.

The sight was the last he would have before blackness took him.

* * *

**Time Tunnel Intro**

_**Matt Smith**_

_**Anna Silk**_

_**Ksenia Solo**_

_**DOCTOR WHO**_

* * *

For the tenth time that day (at least, she thought it was a day), Bo wandered the hallways of the TARDIS with wonder. She had passed a full garden, an Olympic-sized swimming pool and a closet bigger than most houses, not to mention slews of hallways, all in a craft the outside of a phone book. Even after all she'd seen since discovering her true identity as a succubus, it was amazing for her to be in this place and realize she was actually traveling to another planet.

She finally exited into the main control room of the TARDIS as the Doctor worked at the console. He was whistling a merry tune as he adjusted some wires on a console. "Ah, hello there," he called out. "You two settling in all right?"

"So far, thanks," Bo said. "How many rooms are in this thing, anyway?"

"You know, one of these days, I'm going to have to actually count them," the Doctor stated as he finished his work. He spun a knob and checked a readout on a scanner. "Ah, here we go. Just about ready to land." He threw a few switches as Kenzi entered the control room. The younger woman had streaks of red and purple in her hair that matched the bright red vest jacket she wore over a dark shirt and matching pants with high dark boots. "Doc, I may just move into that closet."

"Feel free, I rarely use it." The Doctor smiled as he adjusted his bow tie. "When one finds his style, you keep to it."

"Dude, you wear a bow tie."

"Bow ties are cool."

"How old are you?"

"1203."

"And you haven't figured out good fashion yet?"

"I'm wearing a bow tie."

Bo coughed to get their attention. "So are you actually going to show us someplace?"

The Doctor smiled as he threw a switch, the main rotor of the TARDIS slowing down with a loud grinding sound. The ship shuddered a bit before coming to a halt. The Doctor threw another switch before heading to the door. "Here we go, ladies! Gallatus Four! A lovely spot for swimming, boating and more, at least as long as it's not winter." He opened the doors to allow them to exit into what appeared to be a large stone courtyard. "Huh. A bit more…stony than I recall."

Bo and Kenzi followed him, both taken aback at the amazingly clear air of the slightly chilly afternoon. They walked along behind the Doctor as he led the way into a wider area where they could see various stalls about and people in what looked like medieval style clothing mingling.

"Uh oh," Kenzi said. "Did you take a wrong turn and take us to a Renaissance Fair?"

"Or the Renaissance?" Bo asked.

"No, not the right aroma for 15th century Europe," the Doctor said, taking a sniff. "But also not Gallatus, a bit too chilly for them. Drat, must have overshot the mark a bit." He shrugged. "Ah, well, here already, might as well enjoy the sights."

"Ah, just realized," Bo stated. "We don't know the language."

"Oh, not to worry," the Doctor brushed off. "The TARDIS automatically translates for you."

"Man, this gets better and better," Kenzi grinned. "I can finally understand a Bergman film so I can properly disdain it!"

"And I can finally understand telenovelas," Bo added.

"Nah, that makes them less fun."

They walked past some stalls, Bo admiring a necklace. "I'd advise being careful," the Doctor warned. "Never know what type of payment some places may ask for. Accept a necklace, you might be accepting a marriage proposal. Learned that one the hard way…"

"Ah, Doc?" Kenzi spoke up.

"Please, call me Doctor."

"Yes, please," Bo insisted. "Let's not forget how it went with the last person you referred to as 'Doc' all the time."

"Okay, Doctor," Kenzi intoned. "Just me or are we getting the evil eye here?" Bo realized her friend was right, the trio were getting glares from passerbys, several people muttering as they walked on. "Is it the outfits?" Kenzi asked. "Because if so, I'm denying responsibility, my fashion sense has never been questioned! Even Fashion Police gives me slides on it!"

"Just relax," the Doctor said as they continued to walk. "Don't give them any reason to be alarmed and we should be fine."

At that brilliant cue, a trio of men in armor blocked their path, all holding long and sharp spears. Another four appeared behind the group, Bo startled at their sudden appearance. "Halt!" the leader of the soldiers said. "Identify yourself!"

"Ah, identify, good, I can do that." The Doctor reached into his pocket to pull out a small notepad with what looked like a blank piece of paper on it. He waved it at the soldiers, who blinked before lowering spears. "Our apologies, my Lord," the leader said. "We did not expect an arrival of your kind."

"No harm done," the Doctor said as he slipped the pad back into his coat pocket.

"May we offer an escort to the Queen?"

"Escort? Oh, why, that's very nice of you, quite nice, yes, I believe we'll accept that, lead the way!" The Doctor was jovial as he followed the soldiers. Bo and Kenzi weren't as sure as they paced quickly to catch up to him. "What was that?" Bo asked. "You showed us the same thing back in Toronto."

"Psychic paper," the Doctor answered. "Makes your mind see what it wants to help you go along somewhere you're normally not allowed."

"I am so stealing that, you realize," Kenzi intoned.

"Is this smart?" Bo asked. "Just…going to see some Queen?"

"Well, I think in certain situations, starting at the top makes total sense," the Doctor told her. "Don't worry, I'll do all the talking, it'll go well."

He seemed not to notice the looks Kenzi and Bo shared as they were marched through the courtyard and up a flight of stone steps leading to the palace. It wasn't as large as the title might imply, only a few stories, no huge towers or such but still quite more lavish than the village surrounding it. They were led past open hallways filled with tapestries and a statue of a heavyset man with a long dark beard and bushy hair wielding a sword. The Doctor paused briefly as he studied it, his face showing a fight with recognition. A cough from the lead guard got his attention as he continued to walk, Bo and Kenzi still behind him.

They were brought before a pair of wooden doors that opened into a large room, sunlight pouring through windows set around it. Soldiers stood at various points along with a handful of people in various dark robes. A carpet cut through the middle of the room, leading to the platform at the end of it. Atop it was a throne offset by a pair of golden candelabras. On the throne sat a rather attractive-looking woman, seeming to be in her fifties but still seeming younger, her dark hair pulled in a bun with a silver crown nestled in it. Her face was lined with a few wrinkles but still quite good looking and the grey gown she wore showed off a body still in rather good shape. Her eyes were bright and looked interested as she saw the trio enter. "Who is this?" she called out and Kenzi and Bo had to start at how her voice, while calm and sounding cultured, carried an unmistakable American accent.

"The ambassadors from the Hinterlands, my Queen," the lead guard stated.

"Really?" the woman seemed doubtful. "That's interesting as I just heard they were delayed by rain and won't be here for another two days."

"Ah, Doc, maybe time to start the talking," Kenzi spoke up. She frowned at him. "Doc?"

The Doctor was looking at the Queen with a wide and goofy smile on his face, sheer joy filling his features. "Hello, Peri."

"Excuse me?" she frowned.

An elderly man in a black robe and cap glared at the Doctor. "You are addressing her Royal Majesty-"

"Perpugilliam Brown of Baltimore, Maryland," the Doctor stated, his smile still wide. "I always knew you'd land pretty well on your feet."

The woman frowned. "Who are you?"

The Doctor's smile softened. "The first time we met, I had blond hair, a cricket outfit and a stick of celery in my pocket. Then, I had curly hair, a sharper nose and a rather atrocious coat. The last time I saw you, I had a hat, a better face and an umbrella."

The woman stared at him in confusion for a moment. Then, her eyes widened and her face broke out into a matching giant grin. "Oh my God….Doctor?"

In a move that had the various courtiers gasping, she rose from her throne, scampered down the steps and leapt into his arms with a massive hug. She let out a long and loud laugh with the Doctor joining in as Bo and Kenzi just shared baffled glances with the people around them.

"I can't believe it!" Peri finally said, breaking away. "I mean, deep down, I always wondered if you'd come back but…" She rubbed at his face. "You've done that regeneration thing again."

"Three or four times since we last saw each other," the Doctor told her.

Peri shook her head. "I'm jealous. You look so young."

"So do you."

She snorted and brushed her hair. "Mostly dyed now and makeup covers a lot of wrinkles. I got old."

The Doctor's smile and voice were soft. "No, my dear. You may age but you shall never get old."

Peri raised her eyebrows. "Since when did you become so flattering?"

"I've always been flattering. You just knew me when I was having a rough patch." The Doctor suddenly seemed to remember the two women behind him. "Oh, sorry, this is Bo and that's her friend, Kenzi."

"Hi," Kenzi waved, then did a makeshift curtsey. "Um, your Majesty?"

"Ah, come on, if you're with the Doctor, then etiquette isn't a major thing," Peri smiled. She turned to a man next to her. "I think I'll want to continue this conversation in my waiting room."

The man seemed unsure but bowed nonetheless. "My Queen." Peri pulled her gown up a bit to lead the way to a side room. It was smaller, more intimate with various shelves of books and a makeup table with large mirror at the side. She sighed as she sat down, lifting a leg to slide off a heel and rub her foot. "God, I miss Nikes, I really do."

"You're from Earth?" Bo asked.

"Born and raised in Baltimore," Peri told her with a smile. "I was on a trip to an island in 1984 when I ran into the Doctor here. Next thing I know, I'm in a police box bigger on the inside than the outside and taken to another planet." She cocked her head. "Where are you two from?"

"Toronto," Bo answered. "2013," she felt like adding.

Peri's eyes widened. "Damn, that long? How are things on Earth? We ever get to World War III with the Soviets?"

"USSR went the way of the dodo in the '90's," Kenzi stated as he moved to a table containing some bottles, opening one to pour a liquid into a glass. "It's mostly the same, I guess, wars, crime, sucky sports teams all over. But damn, girl, you missed the Internet? I feel like I'm talking to someone ancient." She sipped the glass and her eyes widened. "Holy crap, this is good! I'm taking a bottle with me!"

Bo chuckled. "We're on another planet and all you can think of is the new ways to get drunk."

"I'm Russian, honey, it's our natural state."

The Doctor smiled at Peri. "So we're on Krontep."

"Guess you still haven't worked out how to steer the TARDIS," Peri giggled. "Yep, we are."

"And you're Queen still."

"Tried to quit but just couldn't make it work," she said. "It's not so bad, I'm providing good education, keeping the peace, it's rough some days but I can make it work."

The Doctor's smile faded. "I know our last meeting wasn't…pleasant."

Peri sighed as well. "I know. I said some things...I'm sorry for. I was angry when you just left me like that, never coming back and when I saw you again, with a new face…I just lost it."

"I wanted to come back," the Doctor insisted. "I did. It's just that I found myself on trial by the Time Lords, they wanted me to think you were dead. By the time that was sorted out, found myself regenerating again and you know how that affects me." Peri had to nod at that. "And then…something happened. It…changed me, more than you can guess." He brushed at his face. "Well, it's complicated to explain."

"Everything about you is," Peri said with a smile. "It's just amazing to see you again. I told my children so much about you."

"Children?"

"Three. And grandkids too." She smiled at his surprised look. "What can I say? Yrcanos was a great provider."

"Good to know," the Doctor said, his eyes flashing with melancholy. "I…I've lost a few friends recently. So, it's good to see one doing well."

Peri was rubbing his hand when the door knocked. "My Queen?" a voice called from the other side. "My apologies but Lord Lendger is here."

Peri rose up, brushing at her dress. "Sorry but duty calls." She adjusted her crown. "Look, stay, please. We still have a lot to talk about and I need more time for it."

"I can give you that," the Doctor said. "I wasted enough as it is. I can spare a bit more now."

Peri smiled as she opened the door to exit. As she left, Bo looked to the Doctor. "She used to travel with you?"

"A long time ago," the Doctor confirmed. "Now, she's a queen. Well, this version of her is." At the confused looks of his friends, he sighed. "Oh, there was a mess with her timeline by my people, basically created five differing versions of her, all existing together. At least, most are, one of them was dead last I heard, another living on Earth, another not remembering meeting me at all. It appears this version is the one I met the last time."

Bo shook her head. "I've known you for a day and I can already tell your autobiography needs cliff notes."

The Doctor smiled as he stood up and moved to the door. "Well, it's not a bad place to hang around for a bit. I'm sure Peri won't mind us checking things out, catch up on old times…" He opened the door. "And maybe…" His voice trailed off as he gazed into the throne room.

Bo and Kenzi followed his gaze to see Peri moving to the throne, talking to another man. He was elderly, appearing in his late sixties, with a dark beard, his robes fitting him well. His face was smiling but still seemed dark, his eyes bright and intelligent but even from a distance, Bo could detect a slight trace of malice in them.

"Oh, dearie me," the Doctor softly said.

"You know him?" Bo asked.

The Doctor nodded. "It would appear I have to tell Peri her advisor may not have his best interests in heart."

"Friend of yours?"

"His real name is Count Grendel. He once tried to take over a planet and kill me. Other than that, we weren't close."

* * *

**Author Notes: Peri Brown was an American (although played by British actress Nicola Bryant) who traveled with the Fifth and Sixth Doctors. She appeared to be killed in the episode "Mindwarp" but that turned out to be a trick used by the Time Lords in their trail of the Sixth Doctor. It was revealed she was alive and married the rough-minded king Ycranos. While her tenure wasn't popular with fans due to a penchant for low-cut outfits, she had support. The idea that there are multiple versions of her was added in the audio drama "Peri and the Piscon Paradox" and the meeting the Doctor alludes to was in the short story "Reunion" where the Seventh Doctor sees Peri twenty years after their past meeting with her quite bitter to him on abandoning her all this time. **

**As for Count Grendel, some Who fans may recognize him right off while the full explanation will be in the next chapter. All comments welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fae-Ted Royalty **

**by Michael Weyer**

* * *

** "**He what?" Bo asked.

The Doctor was ignoring her as he headed out, a smile on his face. "So sorry to interrupt but thought we could check out our quarters."

"Quarters?" Peri blinked.

"Yes, we'll be staying a while and I thought it best to get to our quarters now." He turned to Grendel, a wide smile on his face. "How do, Lord John Smith at your service!" He pointed to the two women behind him. "That is Lady Bo of the Clan Dennis and Countess Kenzi of Awseomelandia." He smiled to Peri. "If you'll be so kind, your Majesty?"

"Um...yes." It may have been decades but Peri knew when the Doctor was up to something. "If you'll excuse me," she said to the bearded man before her as she led the trio out of the room. They passed a few guards before moving to a hallway, Peri turning to the Doctor. "All right, what is it?"

"Not here," he pressed as he pushed her ahead of him, Peri shaking her head. "God, you really don't change, do you?"

The Doctor didn't speak until they'd entered a comfortable room. He turned to face Peri and sighed. "You have a major problem."

"What?"

"Your advisor happens to be a madman."

"So are you."

"Yes, but I'm the charming sort." The Doctor brushed at his coat. "His real name is Count Grendel. I met him a long time back on the world of Tara where he was attempting to usurp the rightful ruler for his own means. I wouldn't be at all surprised if he's still trying here."

Peri frowned. She had trusted the man for a while, he'd provided some insight to handling some difficult negotiations. But she trusted the Doctor a lot more, no matter his face and if he was telling her something was wrong, something was wrong. "Dammit. I needed someone to trust around here."

"Well, thankfully, I'm around now."

"You're trustworthy?"

"Oh, posh," the Doctor waved. "I can handle it."

"I don't know," Peri muttered. "You and subtle questioning don't exactly go together well."

"Well, then," Kenzi announced. "It's lucky for you that you've got a pair of finely tuned investigators right here!"

Peri looked at her, then to Bo. "You two?"

"You don't have to sound so dubious," Bo complained.

"There we go!" the Doctor exclaimed. "You two can start sniffing around and I'll keep an eye on Peri!"

"As queen, don't I get a say in this?"

The Doctor rubbed at her hair. "So adorable, isn't she?"

"Should we change?" Bo asked. "We might stand out too much."

Peri laughed. "Take it from someone who found herself walking in tight shorts through the Renaissance, when you're with the Doctor, people tend not to notice your outfits too much."

* * *

"I'm hungry."

"We can always hit the kitchens."

"No. I'm _hungry."_

Kenzi glanced at her friend, recognizing the tone in the succubus' voice. She knew Bo had been having problems with her...appetite lately but she'd seemed to have it under control since they'd left Earth. But she clearly was feeling it now, that blue tint in her eyes showing her hunger coming forth. "Don't even glance at me, this human is off the menu."

"Sorry," Bo said, her eyes returning to normal as she asserted control. "Just..I can feel it building up, I need to indulge it soon."

"Hate to point out but this is another planet," Kenzi stated. "Who knows what effect alien chi might have on you? Be like eating poison ivy or worse."

"The Doctor said humans are mostly the same," Bo shrugged. "Won't know until I try."

"Yes, the 'jump in with eyes shut' mentality, works wonders for swimming." Kenzi patted her friend's arm. "Okay, I'll keep on the investigative eye while you scrounge up a meal. Just try to leave the poor soul able to walk afterward."

Bo smiled as she walked off, finding her way down the hallways. She eyed various guards but they seemed a bit too alert for her charms. A few women passed by, courtiers of some sort but a tad young for her taste. She finally focused on a man passing by, dressed in dark robes, his face a bit flat with little expression but not bad looking. Smiling, Bo, followed him at a discreet pace, waiting for her chance to strike.

She got it as the man turned into a smaller corridor, out of the way of sight of others. Picking up her pace, Bo made her way to him. "Hi there," she said in her sultriest voice. "Lost?"

The man shook his head. "No. I am not." His voice was as passionless as his face, devoid of any real interest. Bo wondered if he was this world's version of an accountant the way he carried himself.

"Ah, wondered," she said, moving closer. "Me, I could use help with the...sights." She rubbed her hand on his, sending out those special waves of hers. She prepared herself for his blissful reaction and was thus a bit jarred when it didn't arrive.

"I am busy," the man said, pulling his hand away. Bo blinked in surprise and reached to take it again. "Really? Too much for me?" she cooed as she kept the wave up. She glanced down and stared as she realized the tell-tale glow of her power wasn't appearing on the man's hand. She looked up to see his eyes narrowed in suspicion at her. "Okay, my mistake," she said as she let go and carefully backed up. "I guess I'll let you go and sorry for that mix-up-"

The man moved, his speed faster than Bo could have expected, his hands lunging for her. She instinctively jumped back, grabbing him by the wrists to yank him in. The man fell forward as Bo smashed her fist into his jaw and winced at the sudden pain as if she had hit solid steel. The man seemed to have no reaction to her punch as he grasped her, Bo gasping at the strength of his hand on hers. He pulled at her and Bo leapt to kick him right between the legs.

The utter lack of reaction whatsoever jarred Bo, giving the man another chance to grab her by the throat. She gasped, tapping into her inner strength and self-defense lessons to throw her arms up and knock his away. She grabbed it, placing a palm by his elbow and pushed as hard as she could. Instead of a cracking, there was a ripping sound like metal on metal as his arm was bent back. Instead of screaming in agony, the man backhanded her. Bo slammed on the wall, head ringing. She stared in disbelief at the sparks flashing from the man's broken arm and the wire clearly showing under his skin. "Holy shit."

The man lunged again and Bo leapt to the side while yanking on his robe to smash him on the wall. She reached out, grabbing a metal bar from a nearby door and slammed it as hard as she could against the man's head. It jostled, coming loose and hanging to the side but Bo smashed it again and again until he finally went down. Heaving for breath, Bo dropped the bar and knelt to investigate the body. Parts of skin on the head had been torn away to show metal underneath, one electronic eye staring up at her.

"Holy shit," Bo repeated as she rose up and began moving fast down the hallway.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Kenzi had been humming to herself as she looked into the kitchen area. A few chefs were there along with some maids cooking and preparing meals. They glanced at her briefly but concentrated on their work as Kenzi sauntered about, grabbing an apple off a table to chew on. She put her boots up on the table as she glanced around, getting a feel for the place. She was looking over when she saw one of the chefs stumble and her hand pressing onto a hot stove.

Kenzi could hear the crackling and hissing of skin being melted but the chef appeared to not even notice it. She kept stirring the pot with one hand, seemingly oblivious to the smoke rising from her other. There was no doubt about it in Kenzi's mind: This was definitely something sketchy.

The chef was turning her head to gaze at Kenzi, then glanced at her hand on the stove. She pulled it back as Kenzi got to her feet and as nonchalantly as possible began moving toward the door. In a fast move, the chef grabbed a trio of knives and threw them out. Kenzi yelped as she jumped onto the table, somersaulting over it as the knives flew over her head. She grabbed a chair and held it to catch another before throwing the chair out. The other kitchen helpers began to scatter as the chef went on the attack, grabbing another knife to slash at Kenzi. The girl managed to dodge it, working past the chef and toward the hot stove. She grabbed the first pot she could and spun around to throw the boiling water into the chef's face.

The figure didn't scream but just blinked as the boiling water burned into her skin. Kenzi's jaw dropped as she saw flashes of metal in the open spaces where skin had burned away. "Oh crap, T-800 time!" She slammed the pot against the chef's head, knocking her down to the floor as she turned to run out, pushing past startled maids.

She was turning a corner to see a familiar figure coming to her. "Bo! Trouble, Will Roboson!"

"I know," Bo said in a breathless voice. "I just got attacked by a guy, he was-"

"Metal skin underneath?" Kenzi nodded. "Me too, chef though." She grinned. "Dude, alien robots! How cool is that?"

"Come on, we have to get to the Doctor," Bo grabbed her friend's arm as they took off running.

* * *

It wasn't the first time the Doctor had met someone he'd tangled with before who had no idea who he really was. His latest incarnation was rather different from his fourth so he had no problem with Grendel figuring out who he was. It was a rather helpful trick that allowed the Doctor to maintain a smooth composure in this conversation over the main meeting table.

Well, smooth by his standards.

"Dueling? No, I don't duel," he said, feet propped up on a table as he lounged in a chair. "Swords are so messy, don't you think? Sharp and flashy and can cause so much damage. I should know, lost a hand to one once, luckily it grew back but sort of cooled me to the use of them."  
Count Grendel stared in bafflement at him. The man was older, grey streaking his hair but still distinguished and handsome with little sign of the cruelty the Doctor knew was in him. He frowned at the Doctor. "I was simply inquiring about your experiences in travel."

"Oh, right, sorry." The Doctor sipped his drink. "I get on tangents like that a lot, hard to settle, you know?"

"Yes..." Grendel turned to Peri. "Your Majesty, I am afraid I need to be going. I must consult with Megan regarding the new tax laws."

"Give him my best," Peri said, watching Grendel rise and give a lavish bow before leaving. She sighed deeply. "Are you sure about this, Doctor? Good aides are really hard to find here."

"Sadly, I fear I'm right," the Doctor stated. "He's up to something, I simply need to figure out what that is."

On that cue, Bo and Kenzi burst in from the opposite doorway and raced into the room. "Doc!" Kenzi called out. "We've got major league problems here!"

The Doctor was instantly alert as he lowered his feet off the table. "What did you find?"

"We each ran into someone who turned out to be..." Bo stumbled before shrugging. "Robots."

"Robots?" The Doctor's face broke into a wide grin. "Oooooh, I adore robots! Although if they're human skinned, they're really androids but still like them all the same!"

"Yeah, well, I took mine down," Bo continued. "But Kenzi's was still working and might be coming after us."

Peri was on her feet as well. "I'll have my guards here immediately."

"Not so fast," the Doctor warned. "We don't know which of your guards might be human and might not." He reached into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver. "Now, I just need one of these robots to show up and I can scan them quickly-"

The doors to the room burst open as various people entered. Some were guards, others dressed as maids and servants and a few Peri recognized, such as Kardon Magan with his wife, Genese. All were armed with various clubs, swords, spears and other weapons with hard expressions.

"Ah, now that's service for you," the Doctor noted with a smile. Bo and Kenzi were alert as Peri brought herself up. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded, sounding like a truly regal queen.

"The meaning, madam, is obvious." Grendel was pushing his way to the front of the crowd with an evil smile the Doctor recognized all too well. "It is high time a change of leadership was made here."

Peri glared at him. "Meaning you?"

Grendel made a bow that lacked the sincerity he seemed to think it did. "One must make difficult choices, Queen. You have failed to do so. This world needs a new vision, a new way of action, to back our options with a hard fist."

"Oh, does this sound familiar," Bo muttered.

Grendel glared at her. "Quiet child, your betters are talking."

"Oy, have you just opened the can of whoop-ass," Kenzi inserted.

Grendel sniffed. "I have been carefully inserting my...allies for some time, your Majesty. Rest assured, there is no place you can run to that I cannot reach." He put his hands behind his back. "Now, if you surrender peacefully, I give you my word that you shall be treated fairly and without harm."

"That an two bucks will buy a cup of coffee," Bo snapped.

Grendel ignored her. "I had hoped to do this more subtly but these fools," he glared at Bo and Kenzi. "Interfered and exposed some of my agents early. Thus, I must accelerate my timetable."

"Hey, don't be calling us fools!" Kenzi yelled. "Scamps I can accept but not fools!"

"Robots." The Doctor pursed his lips. "Interesting. You used them before but not on a scale such as this."

Grendel frowned. "What do you know of me?"

"Oh, quite a bit," the Doctor smiled as he held up his screwdriver. Grendel's eyes fell on it, frowning deeper before understanding came to his face. "Wait...that device. I saw it before..."

"Yes, prefer this over a sword quite a bit more."

Grendel's eyes narrowed. "That can't be..." He shook his head. "No...whoever you are, it does not matter. You cannot stop me now!"

"Oh, for a dime every time I've heard that one," the Doctor mused as he adjusted his screwdriver. "Let's see now...Basic robotic design, appears to be cloned skin overlay...Must include high-end processing unit and should mean that a high-density sonic charge..." He held the screwdriver up and hit the main button. A high-pitched whine echoed as everyone not human grabbed at their heads and let out electronic squawks of pain.

Grendel was thrown, giving Bo the chance to race over and punch him in the face. "Right, we've got twenty seconds top until they're back on their feet!" the Doctor yelled as he led the way to the door. "I'd suggest making the use of them!"

"Unbelievable," Peri grunted as she lifted up her dress to give chase. "So many decades and I'm back to running away with you!"

The Doctor gave her a grin as he led the way down hallways and stairs, rushing past others. It appeared that various fights were breaking out, soldiers and other civilians attacking others, clearly the robots of Grendel's against the human inhabitants but it was impossible to tell which was which.

Peri's eyes lit up as she saw the familiar shape in the corner of the courtyard. "Same old TARDIS, can't believe I missed it this much!"

The Doctor was quick to open it and let them all in, Peri looking about with some amazement. "You finally redecorated, I like it! Much more...space-shippy."

"Well, had a steampunk vibe going for a while but the TARDIS has a mind of its own about these things, you know women," the Doctor answered as he quickly flicked switches to start the TARDIS rotor up with its grinding. Bo and Kenzi caught their breath as the Doctor circled the control panels. "All right, shields are up so we should be safe for now."

"We need to get back," Peri pressed. "If Grendel finds my children..."

The Doctor was quick to put his hands to her cheeks. "Peri, my dear sweet girl, have I ever let you down?"

Two raised eyebrows were the answer as the Doctor broke away and picked up his screwdriver. "Right, just need to check the readouts I made of those androids in the throne room and give me a better idea what we're dealing with."

"What, you think they got laser cannons in their arms?" Kenzi asked. "Cause if so, that'd be freaking awesome."

Bo looked at her with a frown. "You worry me sometimes."

"Oh, don't even start, Banger of Wolves!"

"Oh, dear."

The three women looked to the Doctor. He had attached the screwdriver into an outlet that flashed data onto a nearby screen. His face was drawn as he took in the readouts. "Oh, dear."

"Oh, no," Peri groaned. "It doesn't matter what he looks like, when he says 'oh, dear' like that, we are in very serious trouble."

The Doctor double-checked the data screen as he shook his head. "Impossible. How could they have survived? And getting back to strength like this?" He rubbed his chin. "But it makes sense...Yes, it makes sense."

Bo looked at Peri. "We just met him yesterday so is this normal behavior for him?"

"As normal as anything he does," Peri sighed. "Doctor, what is it?"

The Doctor let out a long sigh. "It would appear, ladies, that the good Count Grendel is not, in fact, the man in charge of this little endeavor. Oh, he may think he is, may believe he's in control but he is not." He tapped a screen. "There's only one race in the universe who can create an android that so perfectly mimics a human being to such a degree. And who wants a planet for their own."

The women stared at him. "What, you waiting for incidental theme music in the background?" Kenzi burst out. "Who?"

The Doctor sighed. "The Kraal. A race who prefers to take over other worlds rather than stay on their own doomed one." He brushed at his face. "Which means that this entire planet and everyone on it is in deathly danger if we don't do something."

Bo and Kenzi exchanged worried looks but Peri just had to laugh. "A world in danger, a race of vicious aliens ready to attack with an army of androids and just you and a screwdriver to fight them off. God, I feel young again."

* * *

**The Kraal first appeared in the Fourth Doctor episode "The Android Invasion" with further details to follow. Keep all comments coming. **


End file.
